


The one where Arthur is a bonobo.

by psmithery



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Crack, F/F, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psmithery/pseuds/psmithery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is turned into a chimpanzee and learns new skills in conflict resolution in the process.</p><p>(Don't get freaked out by the warnings, it's just a lot of foolery, I swear).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Arthur is a bonobo.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic arose from an article I wrote for the summer pornathon, which can be read [here](http://psmithery.livejournal.com/24396.html). I hold Carly responsible for this insanity.
> 
> Beta'd by [mizufae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizufae/pseuds/Mizufae).
> 
> Also posted on my [livejournal](http://psmithery.livejournal.com/24732.html).

In hindsight, someone should have seen it coming. Well, maybe not this specifically, but really, they should have realised that presenting the crown prince at a court dinner, as his first public outing since being turned into a chimpanzee, was a catastrophe just waiting to happen.

However, Gaius had examined him and given him a clean bill of health, and Uther was impatient to assure the kingdom that the prince was (relatively) unharmed by the over-imaginative warlock who had cursed him the previous week, so down he went, to take his place beside the king on the high table. He did not do it by half-measures either. Merlin and Gaius had helped him into a new tunic and breeches, which had been specially made to accommodate his long arms and stumpy legs, and a new pair of boots, which he’d promptly kicked off as soon as he’d taken his seat. Sitting crookedly on his brow was the prince’s coronet, and Merlin had brushed a light oil through his hair to make it shine. The three of them had fretted about his hair for quite some time, but they decided it was better not to dye it to match the rest of his fur, otherwise the people might not recognise him.

Arthur slumped in his chair, grazing his knuckles on the floor as platters and tureens were placed before him. He wasn’t much interested in this food any more - there was too much meat in rich gravy for his taste - so he occupied himself by thinking about the stick he’d left in his chambers, which was ever so good for sticking through cracks in the walls, and scratching his ears with his toes. He was disturbed from his reflections by the sound of raised voices.

“... absolutely not, it is out of the question,” Uther was saying, “How can you feel any sympathy towards magic users at a time like this?”

Morgana glared back at him, tight-lipped and furious. “But my lord, she was only using magic to save her children! That isn’t evil. Are you saying she should have just left them to drown?”

The tension in the air was making Arthur uncomfortable. It had been like this earlier, when Merlin was brushing his hair, but he’d attributed it to stress. He huddled down in his chair, rocking back and forth. He never used to mind it when Uther and Morgana fought, they did it often enough, after all, but for some reason it was making him especially jumpy. It got under his skin, made him feel like he had to get up or start screaming, do _something_ to make them stop.

“If it was a choice between letting them drown or committing treason, then yes, she should have... Are you alright?” Uther cut off as Arthur abruptly got to his feet and lurched over to Morgana.

Yes, this felt right. It would solve everything. He was surprised he’d never thought of it before. He climbed into her lap.

Morgana sounded horrified, for some bizarre reason. “ _Arthur_!”

“Don’t worry, this will make it better, trust me,” he said cheerfully, pulling his cock out and rubbing it across the front of her dress. Why did she wear those stupid gowns? They only got in the way. She didn’t seem particularly reassured by his words.

Once he realised what Arthur was doing, Uther tried to join in. At least, it seemed like that was what he was doing, which was very eager for someone his age, Arthur thought. Then he grabbed Arthur’s shoulders, trying to pull him off her.

“I can do you after if you want, Father, but you should go with Geoffrey instead if you’re that desperate.” Arthur kept on merrily rubbing up the front of her dress, pawing at her chest when she didn’t reciprocate.

“Arthur - Arthur, stop it this instant,” Uther hissed, “you are making a scene.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Oh, very well.” He let go of Morgana’s breasts, marvellous though they were, and reached for his father’s breeches, but he was intercepted by Merlin before he could do more than brush over the front of them. Clearly, the tension was getting to him too.

“Ah, Merlin! Thank god,” Arthur said, “can you look after the king while I finish with Morgana?”

He'd always liked Merlin. Perhaps they could fuck later.

Merlin ignored this suggestion (how typical), and leaned in close. It was very distracting when he did that. “Why don’t you let them finish their discussion and you and I can-”

“Okay.” Arthur clambered down and began tugging his breeches off. “But I don’t know why you’re being such a prude – it’s called sex, Merlin.”

“N-no, not – fuck Arthur, don’t take your...”

Merlin did sputter a lot of rubbish sometimes. Arthur pulled him onto the floor and climbed over him, presenting his bottom.

“What are you- _mmf_!”

Sitting on someone’s face was always his favourite. He wiggled his hips in encouragement. This was the best court dinner _ever_.


End file.
